


Hodor

by Knightfrog1248



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, NSFW, Other, angsty feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightfrog1248/pseuds/Knightfrog1248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An EXTREMELY NSFW fic told from the perspective of Hodor, inspired by the fic "I am Groot" by sherlocksmyth.</p><p>It gets steamy faster than "I am Groot", so if you were looking for the slow build-up of emotion go back and read "I am Groot". In fact, read it anyway. It's great!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hodor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlocksmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocksmyth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Am Groot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080878) by [sherlocksmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocksmyth/pseuds/sherlocksmyth). 



Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor? Hodor. **Hodor Hodor Hodor!** Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor Hodor Hodor.

 

Hodor?

_Hodor._

 

HHHHHOOOOOODDDDDOOOOOORRRRRR!!!!!

 

Hodor Hodor Hodor Hodor Hodor Hodor Hodor Hodor Hodor Hodor Hodor Hodor Hodor Hodor Hodor. Hodor. **Hodor.** Hodor.  Hodor.  Hodor. Hodor.  >Hodor.< Hodor Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor.  Hodor.  Hodor. Hodor. _Hodor. Hodor._ Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. _Hodor._ Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. _**Hodor.** _ Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor.

 

Hodor/Hodor.

 

Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. _Hodor._ Hodor. _Hodor._ Hodor. Hodor Hodor? _Hodor?_ HODOR! Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. _ **Hodor! Hodor! Hodor!** _ Hodor. Hodor. _Hodor._ Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. **HODOR!**

 

 

 

**HODOR!**

 

 

Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor.

Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor.

Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor.

 

Hodor, Hodor.

 

Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. **Hodor**. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor.

 ~~Hodor~~ Hodor.

 

Hodor; Hodor. Hodor: Hodor, **Hodor.** Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. **Hodor.** Hodor. Hodor. HODOR _,_ Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor.

HODORHODOR

Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor?

 

Hodor < Hodor

 

 

“Hodor.”

 

Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. ~~Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor.~~ Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor.

 

…

 

Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor?

 

Hodor:

 

  1. Hodor

  2. Hodor

  3. Hodor

  4. Hodor

  5. Hodor

  6. Hodor

  7. Hodor

  8. Hodor

  9. Hodor

  10. Hodor




Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor.

 

Hodor-Hodor.

 

Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. ~~Hodor~~. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. ~~Hodor.~~ Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. ~~Hodor~~. ~~Hodor~~. ~~Hodor~~. ~~Hodor~~. ~~Hodor~~. ~~Hodor~~. ~~Hodor~~. ~~Hodor~~.

 

Hodor? Hodor. Hodor.

 

_Hodor._

 

Hodor > Hodor

 

**HODOR.**

 

**H O D O R !**

 

**Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor.**

 

Hodor.

 

H **odo** r.

 

Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. **Hodor.** Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. **Hodor.** Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. **Hodor.** Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. **Hodor.** Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. **Hodor.** Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor.

 

Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. _Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor._ Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. _Hodor._ Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. _Hodor._ Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. _Hodor._ Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor. Hodor.

 

Hodor = Hodor

 

Hodor.

 

Hodor.

 

_Hodor?_

 


End file.
